


forever night stand

by sowish



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, aka how you get the girl, just a little vignette on pining gay yoohyeon who does a little more than pine for once, mentions of sex but nothing sexy happens, not really valentines day like but in the spirit for the valentines day i present suyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: yoohyeon doesn't do one night stands. but, she'll do them if her crush is involved.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	forever night stand

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this little blurb.
> 
> happy valentines day lovers!

Now, Yoohyeon doesn’t _do_ one night stands. 

(She gets too emotionally attached and way too clingy for her to have a blissful night of fun and release. She’d just manifest her entire future in the time span of a few hours and frankly, her heart would not be able to take the mess of untangling the idea of someone to her happiness).

But, why was Kim Bora in her bed? Naked in her bed. Where she, too, was naked. 

Certainly, most definitely, Yoohyeon did _not_ finesse Kim fucking Bora into her bed and they most definitely did not have sex but why did Yoohyeon have hickies all along her sternum and stomach? And why was Bora wrapped around her and tangled all in her like she _meant_ to link their fingers and legs together?

Yoohyeon remembers clearly. Minji and Siyeon invited her to a party. Yoohyeon awkwardly stayed in a corner until Minji put a bottle of peach flavored soju in her hands. Then, she wrapped Yubin into dancing with her because dancing with Yubin is always fun. Then, she spent some time on the couch hanging out with Gahyeon and happily pulling at the fat on her cheeks like the soft mochi balls that they are. (Gahyeon isn’t too fond of people playing with her cheeks but Yoohyeon looked so cute and endlessly entertained that she chose to endure her affection).

Then, Bora arrived, looking as beautiful as she always does—just as beautiful as when Siyeon introduced her to their group two years ago. And really, Yoohyeon doesn’t have a crush on Bora. Truly! Just because she spends a little too long looking at her perfect nose and pretty beauty marks on her magnificent face and might have accidentally dreamed about Bora as her girlfriend the week of Valentine’s Day last year _does not_ mean that she likes Bora! 

(Oh, who is she kidding? Yoohyeon would bend over backwards just to see Bora smile and Yoohyeon barely has the flexibility to reach her toes. Yoohyeon not having a crush on Bora is just as unlikely as her _not_ having a mini heart attack whenever Bora calls her name).

Bora, ever the bright and incandescent angel that she is, made her rounds at the party, talking to everyone with the spirit of a good friend. And even if Yoohyeon was just one other person on her agenda, Bora is always so good at making her feel special, like Bora’s time is hers to have. So, Yoohyeon took full advantage of it—naturally. She spent her time trying to make Bora laugh, which happens very easily because Bora laughs at everything—even Yoohyeon’s subjectively shitty jokes. And as the hours passed, Yoohyeon did whatever she could to entertain Bora, to keep talking to her and listening to her wonderfully distinctive voice and laugh. 

(And if Yoohyeon flirted, she certainly didn’t do it with the intention to flirt. She can’t take herself seriously enough to _actually_ flirt with her crush. Hell no. No fucking way).

(If anything, everything she does is to make Bora laugh and Bora seems to like it when she stumbles through cringy pick-up lines. 

She’ll have to thank Minji for a good amount of the pick-up lines she knows. If Minji didn’t have a heart of gold and wasn’t, perhaps, the most wholesome human being in the entire universe, she’d have a very successful career at being a suave playgirl).

So, yeah. It might be Yoohyeon’s greatest accomplishment that Bora didn’t leave her side for the rest of her night. And when Bora looped her arm around Yoohyeon’s and nuzzled into her every time she had to whisper into her ear, Yoohyeon had to try her hardest to not die on the spot, thanks very much to the thundering rhythm of her heart that lost its goddamn composure whenever Bora was _so close_. (Yoohyeon had to try to not nuzzle back into her, to ignore that Bora smelled like something pretty—something floral and sweet).

Yoohyeon is not very confident. But, she is very confident in remembering that Bora chose to walk Yoohyeon back to her dorm when all the lights and music overwhelmed her. She is very sure that Bora is the one who reached out first and held her hand. (Because if Yoohyeon ever had the gall to do something as bold as hold Bora’s hand, she’d at least wipe the sweat away before reaching out). 

And no, she does not need to be drunk to blank out because Yoohyeon isn’t too clear on how hand holding turned into kissing and how kissing turned into hastily taking off their clothes and how that turned into so much more. All she knows is that her heart was in her hands when Bora tucked her hair behind her ears and cupped her cheeks, felt her heart in her throat when she leaned in on her tiptoes to press a breathtaking kiss on her lips. Maybe it’s all the repressed longing and weary yearning that ignited Yoohyeon’s burst of confidence because Yoohyeon would normally _not_ be so...forthright—pushing Bora against her door, licking Bora’s bottom lip just to taste whatever the hell Bora chose to drink that night (wine, Yoohyeon faintly remembers thinking), stumbling through her door’s passcode while undoing the button of her jeans, fucking sleeping with her crush/love of her life like she is living out a steamy sex dream she most definitely, absolutely, did not have.

All Yoohyeon knows is this. She doesn’t regret it. Not a single second. Even if Bora chooses to leave her bed and walk away like Yoohyeon did not just have the greatest night of her life, like Yoohyeon did not bear her heart as bravely vulnerable as she did her body. Because Yoohyeon knows this. In all the hours that she spent wrapped up in Bora, she spent each second counting the magnitude of stars in her eyes, felt so fucking lucky to be under her, over her, beside her. 

(And she felt so safe, like Bora would take care of her, hold her close when everything feels so overwhelming. Yoohyeon isn’t confident. But, Bora made her feel so beautiful, so sure of herself because Bora looked at her like the wonders of the world paled in comparison to her).

So, even if it’ll hurt, Yoohyeon knows why Kim Bora is in her bed. Because she wanted her there, because she’ll always want her wherever she is. Because Bora is so good at making Yoohyeon happy, so good at making her feel important, so worthy of being wanted—enough to be touched and cherished. 

And when Bora wakes up, Yoohyeon wonders if she should fake being asleep, to pretend like she is innocent of her feelings and hope—hope that Bora will stay because there is always a stronger inclination to stay when two loving eyes plead for her to stay. 

But, Yoohyeon learns that she doesn’t need to fake anything because Bora snuggles in closer to her before her eyes can even blearily blink open, sleepily kisses along her neck—not with the intention of being sexy but just because it’s so comforting to have Yoohyeon so close to her heart. 

And when Bora spends the morning with her, cooking for her, and kissing her over a bowl of rice, eggs, and meat, Yoohyeon thinks she has nothing to worry about. 

_“Do you...like me? Like, like me, like me?”_

_Naked, once again, with Bora serenely running the tips of her fingers over the warmth of Yoohyeon’s belly and softly kissing her temple, Yoohyeon really shouldn’t have to doubt the surprising trajectory of her love life. But, really, she didn’t plan to have sex with Bora again, accidentally blurt out her feelings mid mind blowing orgasm, and cuddle with her after._

_Bora laughs, rolls her eyes in playful annoyance, and soundly kisses the softness of Yoohyeon’s lips._

_“Yoohyeon, I’ve been flirting with you for the past two years and we had really amazing sex. Twice. Of course, I like you, dumbass.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can reach me on twitter twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
